Let Bygones Be Bygones
by kindakrazymess
Summary: After Malachor: who isn't hurt? Ezra is guilty, Kanan is impaired, and as for Ashoka...her doubts have been settled.
**Ok I literally can't even with the season finale. Like. I can't. I cried. I sobbed. I sat on the couch staring at a blank tv screen for about a hour.**

 **Ahem...**

 **Hello! This story is what I think is going down in Star Wars Rebels after the season finale, so if you are not up to date on your rebels...there is spoilers!**

 **Poor Space-dad! And sith blueberry! And no, I do not believe Ashoka is dead. And I hate Darth Maul. Like...a lot.**

 **Should I be working on all of my other stories, especially Thirio? Yes. But I needed to write this!**

 **So please, Enjoy!**

-0-

"Alright Mr. Jarrus I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Mmhm."

"No bright lights, not too much reading or rough physical activity."

"Sure sure."

"Get lots of rest, take the medicine I give you in the correct dose."

"Of course."

"Lots of water, eat healthy-"

"Doc, can you take the bandages off?" Kanan interrupted with a huff. It had been over a month since the events on Malachor. A month since his eyes had been burned. A month since he had seen.

The doctor, a young rebel medic, nodded. "Of course. Please do be careful though..."

And with that, the doctor began to carefully unwrap the bandages covering Kanan's face.

Darth Maul had slashed at Kanan with his lightsaber, blinding the Jedi. Luckily for Kanan, the blade didn't fully damage his eye. While at the moment the injury had been excruciating, once treated there was a possibility for vision. The laser sword had skimmed the bottom of his top eyelid and bottom part of his cornea, or burning it shut. Ezra had immediately wrapped the wounds, disinfecting and doing what he could to help his master. Once at the rebel base medics operated on him, having to make a cornea transplant. Where the medics had gotten a donor from was unknown, and Kanan didn't want to know how they received them. A thick line of scar tissue covered the skin between his eyes.

With nimble fingers, the bandages were soon gone. The doctor wiped the dead skin and dirt from the area, pleased with the look of the eyelids. He had been able to save the thin skin, but it was heavier and scarred.

"Can I try to open them?" Kanan asked impatiently. He knew he needed to take life slow at the moment, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see.

"One moment Mr. Jarrus." The doctor replied. The medic gently placed a pair of dark sunglasses upon the bridge of Kanan's nose. "Always wear these glasses, whether you're inside or out. As time goes on I will give you slightly less dark glasses, but for now it's most important for you to not strain yourself."

Kanan wrinkled his nose in frustration. "So...can I open them now?"

"Go ahead."

While he desperately wanted to flick his eyes open and stroll outside to see his crew, he found opening his eyes was much harder than he had thought.

Slowly his lids opened...

and it hurt.

"Damn!" Kanan growled, reaching up to rub his eyes. It felt like there was tiny knives stabbing at him.

But the doctor smacked his hands from his face. "No touching! Unless you're cleaning them with the medicine I gave you, it is imperative you keep anything from coming into contact with your eyes."

"Like a lightsaber?" Kanan joked, wiping a reflex tear from his cheek.

The doctor shook his head. "Not funny and yes, especially lightsabers."

Kanan shook his head and finally lifted his eyelids, which felt like there was fifty pound weights on each eyelash. His first thought besides how much pain he was in?

Blurry.

The world was a mixture of bright lights and shadows. There was a few colors around, but otherwise it was like he was staring into a lamp.

"Doc you got any darker glasses?" Kanan groaned.

The doctor smirked. "Those are the darkest you should be wearing. Remember, be careful and don't go anywhere without someone else's guidance."

"Fine." Kanan grumbled, pulling himself up. He grabbed his cane, something he had taken on reluctantly. It was a piece of metal with a rubber stop at the bottom. The knobbed top fit his large hand perfectly, but it still made him feel old. All of his crew members had nasty bruises from him 'accidentally' hitting them with his new cane. "Can you bring in Ezra?"

"Of course." The doctor obliged, rushing to the door. As soon as the door was even opened Ezra barged in, ready to help his master.

"Are you okay? Can you see? What's with the glasses? Does it hurt? What can I do to help? Wh-"

Ezra's flood of questions was instantly silenced by a hit of Kanan's cane.

"Ezra calm down. I'm fine." Kanan replied irritably.

Ezra bit his lip, a new habit he had developed. The boy's right forearm was wrapped in thick bandages, the white wrapping covered in art by Sabine. After attempting to fend of Vader, the boy's lightsaber had been split in two, along with his right radius. He needed his cast on for another six weeks at least, Jedi training had then been put to an immediate halt. Ashoka's absence was heavy on all of the rebels, but especially the two Jedi. While Kanan still had his lightsaber, Ezra's blaster-sword combination had been destroyed by Vader, the kyber crystal lost. Burns laced Ezra's small hand. He had had to support Kanan with his healthy arm while reaching for the holocron, meaning his injured arm had been put to the test. Kanan's heavier material for his glove protected him from any more agony, but Ezra's slick gloves provided little protection from the burning electricity that course through his hurt side. His fingers and palm were covered with burnt skin, damaging his nerves in his fingertips. About twice a week he had checkups for his burns and would later need intense physical therapy.

"Can you-..." Ezra began to ask, but shied away.

"I can see a little now, but it'll come back." Kanan tried reassuring, heading towards the door.

Ezra scurried after him. "Kanan? Where are you going?"

The Jedi smiled, hobbling forward. "To see Hera. If she's going to laugh and take funny pictures of me with my shades on she might as well do it now."

 **-0-**

 **My husband is a doctor and I still know close to nothing on anything medically accurate so please, spare me the reviews on how it's not correct!**

 **Buuuuut, please do review on what you thought! I read every review :)**

 **-Shelby**


End file.
